


Bingo Night

by Tarvera



Series: Silver Moon Bar [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, Bingo, Dom Chris Argent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera
Summary: It's Bingo Night at Silver Moon Bar and Chris is missing his caller. Stiles will take any excuse to see his boyfriend and get away from his roommate for the night. Plus, hot sex in the middle of the week? Sign him up.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Silver Moon Bar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059980
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	Bingo Night

**Author's Note:**

> And a third entry into my Bar AU with Chris as hot bartender. Written in a bit of a jumbled mess but I hope you all enjoy it regardless. :)

“Not here, not there, gah!” 

Feeling a little better for his outburst but not enough, Stiles kicked his empty laundry basket. Regret came in the form of an aching toe. Glaring at the offending object, he limped out of his room and back into the kitchen to start yet another sweep of the tiny apartment for his missing t-shirt. 

The loud moaning, thumping and occasionally shouting noises, that were coming out of Scott’s room, did little to decrease his temper. He made sure to bang the bathroom door against the wall as he went by, to try and remind his best friend that there were others in the apartment. It had become increasingly clear to Stiles that he had Kira, not Scott, to thank for the lack of obnoxious sex noises over the majority of their college life. 

His best friend since middle school had broken up with his girlfriend almost immediately after graduation. The only saving grace of that had been that Stiles had been able to talk Scott out of doing it the day before graduation. Scott had freaked himself out that Kira was expecting a ring so had broken up with her in a panic. The rebound thing had been fine at first but after six months it was getting to be ridiculous. 

The loud banging sound had him glaring at the closed door again. Sometimes he wished that Kira could have claimed him in the breakup. It wasn’t just the seemingly endless line of girls, something had changed Scott since graduation and he didn’t like it. His friend’s temper had been more on edge, his muscles were bigger and the ugg...lebido was higher than ever. And, well, the old Scott would have never invited Stiles’ ex to his birthday dinner. 

The buzzing of his phone was a welcome distraction from these maudlin thoughts. That it was Chris calling was even better. “Mortimer’s Mortuary, you slay’em, we lay’em.” 

“Can you call Bingo night tonight?” Chris’ voice sounded harried and a little stressed. Instantly help mode was fully activated. 

“Absolutely positively, my voice is yours tonight! What happened to Slinky?” 

“Thanks, Slinky apparently ran his motorcycle into a fire hydrant and is out for the next couple weeks, the idiot.” 

Stiles’ lips twitched at the idea of the tall beanpole of a man, with white wispy hair crashing a motorcycle at five miles an hour. The crazy man lived only two blocks away from the bar but still insisted on driving his ancient motorcycle there every Tuesday night to be the Bingo caller. Stiles had yet to actually go to a bingo night as his class was early on Wednesday mornings but he’d been caught Slinky’s stories enough times on a Friday night that he knew most of them by heart now. 

After hashing out a few more details with Chris, he packed up what he needed for the next day and slipped out before Scott could come out of whatever sex haze he had with Cindy (or was it Carrie?). Between his graduate school schedule and Scott’s vet internship, they hadn’t hardly hung out since the breakup. It had served him well in that no one knew about Chris yet. 

Well, Lydia knew about Chris, but Lydia was on the east coast and neck deep in her thesis work. Lydia could also be relied upon to keep a secret and had a bit of a daddy kink herself, so no judgement was thrown his way. He knew Scott would not be as kind and even though he wanted to share it with his best friend, he hesitated because he didn’t want to have the likely fight. 

The hardest part, he thought as he clambered in Roscoe, was that he was pretty sure he was falling in love with Chris and he had no one to talk to about it. The idea that he was falling in love with someone old enough to be his father should have terrified him, instead it just felt right. Sighing, he rubbed at the back of his head and started up the jeep. It was all a problem for future Stiles, present Stiles had a hot older boyfriend to get to. 

Because of his haste, he got to the bar well before anyone else would be arriving. The thrill he got typing in the code to get in through the back door was still the same as when Chris had given it to him. He was pretty sure it would never go away, he always felt like a secret spy using a code and his fingerprint to get in a building. 

Chris flashed him a brilliant smile when he walked into the bar area. “Hey there, sweet thing, thanks for helping me out.” 

Bounding over to claim a kiss, he couldn’t help but beam back. “For you, anything, sir.” 

Strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him snug against hard muscles. “Anything? Be careful what you promise me, pretty boy, I just might take you up on it.” 

“Promise?” He asked, feeling a little breathless after the kiss he’d gotten. His answer was another kiss that threatened to make his knees wobbly. Pulling back, Chris turned him around with a gentle push towards the back room. 

“Go on then, be a good boy and start prepping food for me. I’ll make sure to give you a treat later.” The words were punctuated with a grope then slap on his ass. Fighting back the surge of arousal, he gave his lover as mournful of a look as he could manage. 

“Is that all I’m worth to you? My skills in the kitchen?” 

Chris rolled his eyes and went back to moving around folding tables. Stiles gave himself a moment to admire the broad shoulders and muscles the man showed off before shaking his head and going into the small kitchen thing. He called it a thing because there was barely enough room for one person to maneuver in and the majority of the space was taken up by a large refrigerator. 

Most of the bingo food was cold appetizer type things. The main meal was a potluck of different kinds of soup brought in by the various players. Chris just didn’t have the space or care enough to serve actual food at his bar. With a sigh, he started chopping veggies. Just as he was finishing up, a warm body pressed into him from behind and lips sucked gently at the back of his neck. Groaning, he tilted his neck sideways and was rewarded by further kissing up and down his neck. 

Just as the kissing was getting really good, Chris pulled away, taking all that delicious warmness with him. Whining, Stiles turned around and made grabby hands towards his lover. Smirking at him, Chris caught the wrists and held them tight. “You want something, pretty boy, you gotta ask for it.” 

“Uggg, Chriiis.” 

“That’s not a question or a desire, try again.” 

Pouting, he tried to move forward but the iron grip on his wrists stopped him. “Please kiss me, hold me, touch me, something…” 

Pushing the wrists above his head, Chris crowded back into his space which pressed him tight against the counter. “All you have to do is ask, sweet thing.” Was murmured into his ear and then he was being kissed to within an inch of his life. 

He loved being kissed like this, with his hands held up and wedged against something. There was nothing he could do but stand there and let himself be devoured, and oh boy, was Chris good at devouring a person. Everything felt lit up in his body, every lick and suck of the man’s lips on his sent new arousal flaring up. 

“Well, now this is the way to start off Bingo Night all proper like. Christopher Argent, oooh, you did score yourself a pretty one.” 

The unexpected voice made him startled and bite down on Chris’ lip. Pulling back with a sigh, Chris let go of his wrists but only shifted to hold him securely at the hips. “Addie, I think you know that my doors don’t open for another half hour.” 

“Do they?” Mock surprise sounded in her voice as she barged into the tiny kitchen, crockpot and bag in hand. “I just came by a bit early to help you set up. Hello, sweetie, you can call me Nan Addie.” 

The woman was tiny, she could barely be five foot, but her presence more than made up for the height. Her silver hair was a riot of tight curls and her dark face was lit up with a grin that promised all kinds of mischief. Stiles fell in love with her on the spot. 

“I’m Stiles, here, I can take that.” He was already reaching for the pot as Chris shifted sideways with another sigh. 

“Pleasure to meet you, sweetie, my what a nice young man you are.” She relinquished the crockpot with a cackle and then cocked her head to watch as Chris inched his way back into the main bar area. 

Finishing set up with Addie was a delight. The older woman was happy to fill him in on all the best gossip and somehow by the time more people started to come in, he had agreed to go play poker with her and her knitting club on Thursday night. He had a feeling he was going to lose in a dramatic fashion. 

The actual calling for the night went well. There was only one incident when Mr. Samuels became convinced Tolly was cheating and it took Addie swooping in like a vengeful goddess to set things to order again. He was still exhausted by the time everyone was wandering out, who knew a bunch of old people could be so rowdy? Not him. Well, now he knew better. 

He was back in the kitchen, wrestling a large platter into its proper home on the top cupboard when Chris came back in from seeing the last of the patrons out. Feeling the man’s heated gaze, he made sure to stretch all the way up so his shirt rucked up enough to show a sliver of skin. Warm hands rested on his hips, fingertips rubbing up on his bare skin. 

“Mmmm...showing off for me?” 

“That depends, did you like it sir?” 

A warm chuckle and then he was pulled back to be drawn into a deep kiss. It was all plunging tongue, hot breath. Moaning, he tangled his hands in the man’s shirt. Drawing back to take a breath, Chris began to kiss over his jaw to his ear, pausing to bite down on the earlobe. Hands tucked under his ass, hefting him up to the countertop. Deft fingers worried at his belt buckle as the demanding mouth moved back to his lips. 

“Chris…” 

“Na, ah. Whining doesn’t get us what we want, does it?” 

Giving the man a pout, he reached out again but only succeeded at grasping at air. “You said I’d get a reward.” 

“Oh don’t worry, pretty thing, I’ll take care of you tonight.” The deepening voice went right to his cock. Swearing, he clenched at the countertop to top his hands away. Rumbling in approval, Chris slotted back between his thighs. “Good boy. Now, colors.” 

Feeling a thrill of anticipation run through him, he licked his lips. “Green for go, yellow for talk, red for stop.” 

“Excellent. Take off your shirt.”

Rushing to obey, he let out a curse when it got tangled on his arms. Laughing, Chris slid it off the rest of the way then kissed his stammering blushes right out of him. Rough hands gripped tight at his hips, pulling him forward to feel the press of the man’s impressive bulge. He couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him as Chris dug blunt fingernails into his flesh. 

“That’s it, baby, put your hands up now, good boy.” A hand shifted up to catch his crossed wrists. His whole body was trembling and he let out a whine as Chris backed up a tiny step. “Oh baby, just look at you all desperate for me. Tell me what you want, sweet thing.” 

“I want you, sir, I want your cock, please…” 

“Hmmm...only good boys earn Sir’s cock. How do you plan to be a good boy for me tonight?” 

The words sent shivers racing through his body and he groaned as he strained with need. “Yes sir. Whatever you want me to do, sir.” 

Calloused hands ran down his chest to his hips. His fingers twitched with their need to come down, tangle in Chris’ hair, do something, but he kept them pressed against the cupboard above his head, whimpering as the man’s fingers ran down his still clothed dick. Humming, the fingers flicked open his belt buckle, drawing it out his belt loops with maddening slowness. A flick and his button undone, then a slow glide of the zipper down. 

His whole body shuddered as fingertips played around the waistband of his briefs. Meeting Chris’ steely gaze, he felt himself strain forward only to be denied the touch he was craving as the man stepped back, waggling a finger. Snapping his jaw shut before the begging could burst out, he moaned and let his head thunk back on the cupboard. 

“Good boy.” Chris said, hot breath huffing over his ear before a tongue traced the outline of the earlobe. The hot, wetness was a teasing torture to his desperate body as it ran down to his neck. Hands braced themselves on either side of him, thumbs barely brushing up against his hip bones. Teeth dug in at his collarbone, sucking and nipping their way to his nipple. 

Drawing back, Chris let his hot breath fan out over the sensitive skin, tongue reaching back out to trace the pebbled nub with that glorious wet heat. Letting out an embarrassing whine,he bucked upwards, desperate for more touch. More of Chris. He just needed more. 

“Shhh baby…” Hands pressed against his hips, holding him down as Chris licked over to the other nipple, biting and sucking hard. Whimpering, he squirmed against the tight hold. Fingers dragged at the band on his briefs, canting up his hips to let them slide down his legs with his jeans. Cock springing free, he wriggled forward, only for hands clamping down on his thighs to stop the movement. 

“Patience, sweet thing, patience.” 

“Chris…” He said, drawing out the word in a long whine. Nails pinched his thigh, making him yelp as the tingle traveled upward. Kneeling down, Chris followed the pinch with a quick lick of the tongue. 

“Is that what you call me, boy?” 

Forcing his trembling body as still as it could go, he moaned as his legs were spread apart for the man to slot in between to start pressing gentle kisses on the insides of his thighs. 

“No, sir, sorry sir.” 

“Mmm...you’re forgetting yourself a lot tonight, baby, something going on?” 

Solid hands wrapped around his calves, holding him open and bare as the teasing kisses and nips continued down and up his thighs and hips. His body felt like it was too much for his skin to hold. Everything was on fire, the need for release was building and building. Whimpering, he felt a tear trickle down his face. 

“Sir…” 

Hands cupped at his cheeks and a sweet, deep kiss was pressed against his lips. Chasing the tongue and lips, he mewled into the man’s mouth. 

“What do you need, sweet thing?” 

He could barely get the words out, so desperate for the touch and feel of Chris. “You, please, just you.” 

“Alright, baby, I’ll give you what you need.” 

The warmth left but before he could miss it, hot, wet heat engulfed his cock. Crying out, he jerked forward. It was only those firm hands on his thighs that kept him in places. A tongue swirled around, pushing into his slit, sucking on his cock head. Then the man took him all the way down into his throat. His vision whitened out as he came with a strangled scream. 

His whole body sagged forward to be caught up in strong arms. Sinking into the tight embrace, he let himself float into a haze as he was lifted up and moved. He knew he drifted for several moments and came back to as he was gentled onto a soft surface. Blinking, he watched with growing delight as Chris stripped to curl up around him, rubbing their naked bodies together. Lips kissed their way up his spine, hands urged him flat on his stomach. 

Sighing, he let himself go limp and floated while Chris’ grabbed oil to massage up and down his body. He barely noticed the first finger dipping inside him, his whole body was so relaxed and pliant. The featherlight brush against his prostate made him squirm with a mewl. 

“There you are, sweet thing, you with me? What’s your color, baby?” 

“Green, sir…so green...” 

A warm chuckle and a second finger joined the first one. The other hand continued its soothing rub along his muscles, kneading out the week of tension. A slow wave of arousal was sweeping up inside him, making him start to squirm and whimper at the teasing touches to his prostate. It wasn’t long until the blunt cock head was easing its way through his tight muscle. 

Content to lie there and let Chris take his pleasure, Stiles just moaned and spread his legs to ease the way. Growling, Chris laid out on top of him. Pressing him into the bed, the heat and weight grounding him like nothing else did. Teeth dug into his shoulder and he gasped at the spark of pain mixed with the surge of pleasure of the cock starting to fuck into him with hard thrusts. 

Pivoting his hips, Chris thrusted harder. Taking what he needed from the blissed out body beneath him. The power of the thrusts rutted his own now aching cock against the smooth friction of the bedsheets. The orgasm swept over him with dizzying force, making cry out just as Chris slammed in hard and stilled. The weight collapsed on top of him, rolling them over to tuck his head into the man’s neck. 

Body still shuddering, he whimpered and clung to the man. Taking comfort from the tight hold and soothing hands. He must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knew, a hand was brushing over his face and his eyes blinked open to Chris murmuring his name. 

“Nghn…” 

“I know, sweet one, but I need you to move and get under the covers or we’ll get cold tonight.” 

Grumbling, he let Chris maneuver him up and back in the bed, making grabby hands when the man moved away. “Hey.” 

“I’ll be back in a minute, just go back to sleep, baby.” Pouting, he sunk into the bed, pulling Chris’ pillow over to his side and curling up into it. “Stiles...baby.” 

Opening an eye, he grinned up at his boyfriend. “Smells like you.” 

Rolling his eyes, Chris tugged at the pillow, which he released with a whine. “You know what else smells like me, brat? Me. Now scoot over, and you’ll get your snuggles.” 

Pleased with himself, he wriggled over enough for Chris to slip in and wrap around him. Sleep pulled back at his eyelids and he let the warmth of the man holding him and the still fading glow of orgasm chase out the stress and anxieties. 

“Chris?” 

“Mmm…” 

“I love you.” 

The arms tightened and for a moment he almost couldn’t breath before they released and lips pressed against his neck. “I love you too.” 

The last of his tension left him in a rush and he sagged into the embrace. It was going to be ok. He almost couldn’t believe this was true, him here with this amazing man. It was true and he could rest in it. The rest of the things could be figured out in the morning.


End file.
